


Clint Barton Au's

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Alright i'm gonna write Clint Barton stories now, and here's a list of short stories that i have ever written, and yes mostly it's Clint with Pietro cos i love them so much. do enjoy.....





	1. Teardrops on my guitar - Clint x Bucky

Clint walks to the stage, tightening the grip on his guitar that was strap on his back, he breathes deeply as he took another step, he watched as the crowd look at him, cheering him on. He took a sit on the stool, centre stage, he taps the mic lightly and clears his throat.

“Hey guys! It's your favourite deaf kid! I hope you would enjoy my performance.” Clint greets them, with his silly grin, the crowd cheers as he starts to strum the guitar.

“You look at me,I fake a smile so you won't see, That I want and I'm needing, Everything that we should be” Clint sings, as he searched for the crowd.

“I'll bet he's beautiful, that guy you talk about, And he's got everything that I have to live without “ Clint sang, as he locks eyes with his best friend, Bucky Barnes. More like his ex best friend. He watched as Steve had his arms slinged over his best friend's shoulders, he watched as Bucky leans into the touch, grinning at Steve.

Clint and Bucky had been friends ever since they started high school together, now in their senior year, they drifted apart, ever since Bucky started dating the football quarterback, Steve Rogers. At first it was fun and games, with mild flirting and teasing, then it becommes a door slaming and screaming session. 6 months ago, Clint confronted Steve for cheating on Bucky with Peggy Carter and Tony Stark, and when Bucky found out, he shouted at Clint and slams the locker in his face, he walks away, and Clint's hear broke, he didn't just lost his best friend, but his crush, Clint had loved Bucky with all his heart, but yet his love was never returned. He then got close to the Sokovian twins, Wanda and Pietro, and he had spent most of his lunch breaks with Natasha instead.

  
“You talk to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny, But I can't even see, Anyone when you're with me” Clint sings, he nearly chokes on his tears, he continues to scan the crowd, when he locks his eyes with Pietro, who smiles at him, who had been there for him during his tough times.

“You say you're so in love, you finally got it right, I wonder if you know you're all I think about at night” Clint continues, as the memories of that night fillls his mind.

That night, a year back, both boys were drunk, as they got back to Clint's home, as they laid on his bed, laughing and teasing each other, Clint wanted to confess to Bucky that night. Only for Bucky to stop him, he said that Steve has asked him out, after the football game that night, during the after party and they had made out that night, that broke Clint's heart, Clint congragulate him, telling him that he was proud of his friend. That night Bucky slept with grin on his face, while Clint's heart was breaking.

“You're the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, The only thing that keeps me ,wishing on a wishing star ,You're the song in the car, I keep singing, don't know why I do” Clint continues to sing, as he smiles sadly to Natasha who was in the crowd, she gave him a reassuring smile, she knew how much pain he had went through for the past 6 months, she seen the tears he shed, she seen the drunk nights they had, she seen those moments he felt like giving up, she pulls him up whenever he felt like the world was cruel to him.

“You walk by me, Can't you tell that I can't breathe?, And there you go, so perfectly, The kind of flawless I wish I could be” Clint sang again.

Clint remembers the first time they met, as their lockers were next to each other, Clint was the one who introduced himself first, and when Bucky gave him a silly grins, Clint swears that took his breath away, Bucky had the most beautiful smile Clint ever seen, and Clint would do anything just to see Bucky smiles more, or even laugh. That was the only thing Clint was looking forward to during school, to spent his mornings and lunch time with Bucky.

“He'd better hold ya tight, give you all his love, Look in those beautiful eyes and know he's lucky cause, You're the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star, You're the song in the car  
I keep singing, don't know why I do” Clint belts out all the notes, as he puts the pain in the song.

  
Clint remembers the first time Bucky had ran to the hospital, with tears in his eyes, drenched with the rain, Clint was admitted due to an accident that he got involved in that morning, Clint remembers the warm embrace, he remembers how Bucky was crying by his bed side, holding his arm, tell him that, Clint can never leave him at all. They spend that week in the hospital bed, laying there, talking about school and stuff, when Clint was back home, Bucky was over there everyday, taking care of him, bringing him his homework, they studied together, cuddle up in bed together as they watched a movie on Clint's laptop. Clint missed those days.

“You're the time taken up, but there's never enough, And you're all that I need to fall into, You look at me, I fake a smile so you won't see” Clint sang, as he finally ends his song. He smiles to the crowd, wiped the tears that had escaped, he stood up and bows to the crowd, he stood up straight, absorbing the energy from the cheers from the crowd.

“Thank you guys! Alright enjoy the rest of the day! I wish all the seniors happy graduation week, we can do this, my homies!” Clint cheers as he gave one last bow, and walks off the stage. Only for his friends to greet him at the bottom of the steps, pulling him into a big hug.

“ You were great, Barton!” Natasha said, as she slaps the back of his shoulders. He winced and chuckles at her.

“I knew you could do it!” Wanda said, as she kisses his cheeks, he kisses hers back.

“That was perfect honestly, i really loved it.” Tony Stark had said, as he smiles at him, ever since Clint caught Tony, they had been friends, sharing their problems over coffee, Tony knows how much Bucky meant to Clint, and he too had tried to talk to Bucky but that dumb fuck was blinded by that blue eyed cheater.

“I'm so proud of you, can't wait to start college together, baby.” Pietro said, as he cups Clint's face, kissing his temples, Clint grins up at him, which Pietro pulls him into a hug, resting his arms around Clint's lower back, Clint just chuckles, he likes it how Pietro loves him even with his stupid flaws, even if he had been pinning for Bucky, Pietro just waited for him. Now both of them got into the same college, Stony Brook University, in New York.

As both of them walks to their locker, Pietro one was across of Clint's, Bucky stood there, resting his back against his locker, which was still next to Clint's, he smiles at Clint. As Clint walks over, Pietro kisses his cheeks, telling him he would go ahead and find Wanda first, while Clint settles with Bucky.

“ The perfromance was great just now.” Bucky greets him.

“Thanks though. What do you need Bucks?” Clint asked as he unlocks his locker, not wanting to make any eye contact.

“ Steve told me, that song was about me.” Bucky replies, as he shrugs his shoulders.

“ Yeah, listen to your cheating boyfriend alright. Everything is about you, what is not about you Bucks?” Clint sighs, as he turns to Bucky.

“Can you stop! What's wrong with you and Steve? Can't you accept the fact that i'm with him?” Bucky said as he looks at Clint.

“ Can't you accept the fact that as long as you're with him, we can't be friends at all!” Clint said angrily, he was grabbing things from his locker.

“Clint, look i dont't want to fight with you anymore, we had our best years together in high school, we're like the A team, we had each other's back. What changed buddy?” Bucky asked.

“You change. I was still the deaf best friend. Enough Bucks, unlike you, i have a loyal boyfriend that is waiting for me, i'm done with you, i'm done with us.” Clint sighs, as he pulls out the photos of them on his locker door.

“Clint, you're just being childish at this moment!” Bucky said, as he straightens his back, and turns to Clint.

“ Enough! You take this and your stupid sorry ass, and get the hell away from me. This is my goodbye to us. I'm leaving for New York with Pietro.” Clint said as he slams his locker shut, and hands Bucky the photo he was holding. Clint grabs his bag and walks away, he could hear Bucky shouting for him, but he was determined to leave. He then walks to the end of the corridor, where Pietro was with Natasha and Wanda.

“ Let's go guys, i'm so done with High School.” Clint sighs as he placed his arms around Pietro's lower back, Pietro just slings his arms over Clint's shoulders, and kisses his cheeks. Off they went, away from school, away from this mess, away from Bucky.


	2. I didn't mean to hurt you - Clint Barton X Bucky Barnes

Clint sighs as he got on his bed, he had just finished his therapy session with his counsellor, and he felt exhausted, he had barely survived on his mission the night before. There was a knock on his door, he pulls himself up and drags his lazy self to the door, as the door swing open, Steve stood there, with a huge grin on his face, behind him was another guy, aboout his size, with a broader shoulder.   
  
“Hey Clint, how was therapy?” Steve greets him.  
  
“ Therapy is the same shit every week, talk about it, express what is bothering my mind, and then get home, talk to you guys, and sleep. Same shit.” Clint said, as he shrugs his shoulders.  
  
“Come on Clint, we're a team, so we have to work together and help each other.” Steve replies, putting his hands on Clint's shoulders.  
  
“Easier said then done, Cap. I appreciate the whole team being on my case, especially you and Nat, but sometimes i just need to breathe on my own. Also who's that?” Clint replies, as he looks over Steve's shoulders.  
  
“Oh this is Bucky, my childhood friend. And this is Clint, Bucks.” Steve introduced them, Clint held a hand out, which Bucky took and shook, each smiling softly to each other.  
  
“Nice meeting you Bucky, you can just call me Clint, or hawkeye. I'm the archer in this team. So i'm mostly up in a building, unless Natasha needs me on the ground with her.” Clint introduced himself.  
  
“Bucky. Also nice to meet you, i used to be the main sniper on Steve's team during our militaries day. Also i know how hard therapy is, i'm going through it too.” Bucky said, as he smiles at Clint.  
  
“Cool, we both could be high up in a building or on the ground, also therapy brothers though. When's your therapy, mine is every wednesday morning.” Clint asked, as he showed them in.  
  
“Mine is every Tuesday and Saturday, i just started so, i have to do it twice a week. Also nice room.” Bucky said as he took a seat on Clint's bed, where Cclint just threw himself on his own bed, Steve had left them, since he had a mission to rush too.  
  
Bucky and Clint spend the day in his room, talking about things to get to know each other better, they laughed and shared stories about Steve, they spend hours in the room, until Natasha knocked on the door, asking them to join for dinner. Both of them got freshen up and off they went for dinner. They sat next to each other, making small talks with the rest of the team.   
  
Since Bucky couldn't join them for mission yets, as he needs approval from SHIELD, as he was ex Hydra, Clint would always spend his free time with Bucky, from sparring with him, to archery lessons, to even morning runs. They would spend their free time, watching movie, catching up on poker games, or just laze around the compound in sweatpants and tanktops. It has been 6 months since Bucky joins them. Everyone got comfortable with the weird pair. Wherever Clint was, Bucky was right behind him. And they loved movie nights, especially when Bucky joins them for the first time, Clint was excited about it, they both sat together on the floor, munching on their popcorn, laughing at the cartoon that was playing on the screen.  
  
They were so comfortable with each other that, Clint was the only one allowed to be on the sofa with Bucky, and during movie nights, they would cuddle up against each other, or wrapped in a human burrito, and whenever either one of them feels overwhelmed by their senses, you could see the other one holding their hands and reassuring them. When Clint had his first panic attack, when he got back from his mission, Bucky was there, sitting next to him, holding his hands, teaching him breathing techniques, reassuring him, and that works. As their rooms were across each other, when either one has a nightmare, you would find the other one in their bed, holding them tight.  
  
Finally Bucky got the green lights to join them for a mission, as they raid a Hydra base somewhere in China, Bucky was up in a building when Clint was on the ground with Natasha, as Clint and Nat continued to fight off the agents, there was one agent up on the roof with Bucky. All Clint could hear on his earpiece was Bucky calling for him, as Clint climbs up the building, and reached the rooftop, Bucky was there, colours drained from his face.  
  
“ Ready to comply.” Bucky said as he looks at Clint.  
  
“ What the fuck did you do!” Clint demanded, looking at the agent who was near them, holding a familiar red book.  
  
“Well isn't he the winter soldier, i'm just giving him what he wants. Soldier, kill him.”The agent said, as he runs off. Clint turns to face Bucky who was charging at him with his pocket knife  
  
“ Bucky don't! It's me, Clint! Your best buddy!” Clint said as he starts to run.  
  
Bucky continues to chase him, chasing him down the stairwell, throwing punches and kicks towards Clint, Clint was shouting in to his earpiece, requesting for back up, which Falcon said he was on his way, Natasha too. As Clint reached the basement, a dead end, he had to physically fight his best friend now. Clint squares up, preparing to throw hands. As he dodge blows, he didn't see the kick that came after, Clint was then sprawl on the floor, clutching his stomach, as he groans in pain. Bucky then stabs him in his thighs, which Clint screams in pain.  
  
“Bucky please stop, please, you're stronger than this, babe. I love you alright, please stop.” Clint begs as he pulls himself back, dragging his aching body, there were bruises on his arms, and he felt some on the side of abdomen, he saw as Bucky shook his head, trying to wake himself up.  
  
“I don't want to do this to you, just so you know, i love you alot Barnes.” Clint groans, as he took an arrow from his holder, he sets it to shock, just as Bucky stabs his side, Clint groans, and placed the arrow onto Bucky's forehead, like how he did to Wanda back then, Bucky's body shook and he falls back, Clint just applied pressure to his own wound, he could hear Natasha calling for him, before he then blacks out.  
  
Clint woke up in a hospital bed, with his whole body really sore, he could barely feel his legs. He tries to sit up, when he felt someone resting on his arms, Bucky was asleep on his arms, Clint smiles, he then shook Bucky awake lightly, as Bucky sat up and yawns, rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
  
“ Hey there, how long have i been gone?” Clint groans as he sits up.  
  
“ 3 days max. They had to stitch you up pretty good, i guess the stab wound was too deep.” Bucky sighs, as he got up.  
  
“ Where are you going Bucks?” Clint asked as he pulls Bucky's hand.  
  
“To get the doctor, since you're awake now.” Bucky sighs.

  
“Stay with me will you, i just want to spend time with you right now.” Clint said, as he pulls Bucky close to him. Bucky sat next to him on the bed, he threads his fingers in his messy hair.  
  
“I'm sorry Clint, for what i did. I didn't expect for Hydra is still in me, i'm really sorry, i didn't mean to hurt you at all. I'm really sorry.” Bucky, said as he looks at Clint.  
  
“Did Natasha and Steve talked to you already?” Clint said, as he rest his hand onto Bucky's lap, squeezing it lightly, Bucky nods to him.  
  
“Then everything is okay now, don't blame yourself for what happened to me, it wasn't your fault babe. Look at me, i'm still alive.” Clint reassures him.  
  
“But i nearly killed you doll, i almost lost you.” Bucky said, as he held on to his tears.  
  
“But you never kill me at all, i'm still here, babe look at me, i'm fine.” Clint reassures him, cupping his face, as he leans forward and kissed his forehead.  
  
“I can't imagine my life without you, doll face.” Bucky sighs.  
  
“Look hunny, this is our life as an Avenger, we put ourself at risk for the sake of poeple who we love. Things has happen, so let's just move on with life, and look forward to our future together.” Clint said, as he rubs the tears that had escaped from Bucky's eyes. Kissing his temples again. Bucky just nods sadly.  
  
“Now no more crying alright. I love you.” Clint whispers.  
  
“And i love you too.” Bucky replies, as he leans in for a kiss, which Clint smiles and kissed him.  
  
“I promise you, i won't ever hurt you again.” Bucky said as they pulls apart.  
  
“Well Hunny you better keep that promise, knowing Nat, she could kill you with her thighs.” Clint said, as he points to the door. Bucky turns and blushed hard, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
“Hurt my best friend, trust me i would kill you.” Natasha warns as she walks in.  
  
“Touch mine, and i won't mind hurting you.”Steve said as he too walks in.  
  
“Touch Nat, and you wished you never did.” Sam warns as he stood next to Natasha, slinging his arms around his shoulders.  
  
“Touch my man, and all of you, off the team.” Tony warns as he walks in. Everyone broke out into laughter.

 


	3. Soulmates? - Clint Barton X Pietro Maximoff

Do you believe in soulmates? Cos Clint does. In this world, you would have the first thing your soulmate would say to you, tattooed on your body, and it can appear anytime and anywhere on the body, Clint has his tattooed on his left wrist when he was barely 16, and all it said was, You didn’t see that coming, the bold handwriting appeared suddenly when he started his archery training, it itched at first, then slowly it starts to appear strong and bold. Natasha would teased him about it, saying it’s because he was always clumsy, that’s why his tattoo seems funny. Clint just brushes it off.

Pietro had just turned 16, when the words were tattooed across his arms, Yeah, you better run, Pietro was known to be the fastest runner on his track team, when the word appeared on his arm, he was preparing for breakfast when Wanda, his twin sister, asked him about the black smudge across his arm, that leads to his elbows, he just shrugs it off, not bothering about it, he didn’t believed in soulmates at all.

First day in college, Clint was running late, he had overslept after unpacking his things the night before, as he ran across the building to the English department, he bumps into a silver haired boy. Both boys falling to the ground.

“You didn’t see that coming!” The boy said as he stood up and ran off.

“ Yeah you better run!” Clint shouted at him, as he stood up, and brushed the dirt off himself.

It was during lunch time, that Clint realised what was the silver headed boy had said to him, he pulls down his sleeve, and read the words again on his wrist, You didn’t see that coming, he smiles at it and searched the lunch crowd, the boy couldn’t be seen, Clint sighs as he continue to eat his lunch. Just then the group of Track and field guys had walked him, and one of them is the silver haired boy, he had his arms sling over a girl with red hair, and he was laughing at something she said. Clint just looks down at his food and plays around with it.

It has been 6 months since the incident happened, the one where Clint bumps into the silvered head boy, his name was Pietro, and the red haired with him was Wanda, his twin. Clint had decided to ask Pietro to be his friend, ever since they kept bumping into each other, and Pietro was cool with that. Pietro was always having his training whenever Clint had his archery classes, and they got closer ever since, with Pietro spending most of his afternoon hanging out with Clint in his dorm.

Clint was laying on his bed, reading a comic, when Pietro storms into his room. Pietro points to the hearing aid on the small bedside table, Clint grabs it and puts it on.

“ Show me your wrist!” Pietro demanded, Clint looking confuse. Clint still pulls his sleeves back, to show Pietro the tattoo on his wrist. Pietro then shows his.

“ Wait what! Isn’t that the first thing I said to you when we bumped into each other?” Clint asked, Pietro nods.

“So you’re telling me, all this while you knew and yet never bother to tell me that we’re soulmates?” Pietro demanded.

“Because you told me, you don’t believe in soulmates, so what’s the point really? It’s just a tattoo , it doesn’t matter, because at the end of the day, you will go off and marry someone else, while I’ll be stuck here in New York, being the deaf best friend who is in love with his own best friend who is actually his soulmate.” Clint reply angrily, as he suddenly stood up, throwing his comic book on the bed.

“Wait what? You’re in love with me?” Pietro asked.

“Yes you oblivious dumb fuck!” Clint replied angrily.

He then pushes past Pietro to get out of the room, only for Pietro to grabs his arm and pulls him back, Pietro looks at him for a quick second, then cupping his face, leaning forward, he was inches away from kissing Clint.

“And I’m in love with you too.” Pietro whispers, as he closed the gap between them, kissing Clint’s plump lips, threading his fingers in his hair, Clint was shocked but he still kissed back, resting his arms on Pietro lower back, pulling him close. As they slowly moved backwards, only for Clint to push Pietro on his bed, they broke apart from the kiss.

“How graceful.” Clint breathes out, as he chuckles a bit.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Pietro said, as he pulls Clint back on to himself, press his lips hard against Clint’s, pulling him close as he rest his arms on Clint’s lower back.

That afternoon, they laid down together on Clint’s bed, with Pietro on his chest, and Clint lazily threads his fingers in Pietro’s hair, their fingers we laced together, resting on Clint’s stomach.

“So what are we now, Clint?” Pietro asked.

“We’re soulmates, Pi.” Clint said as he kisses the back of Pietro’s head.

“No i mean, are we dating like boyfriend and boyfriend or are we just best friends that kiss?” Pietro asked as he looks up to Clint.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend then Pi?” Clint asked, Pietro just nods, “Well you’re my boyfriend now.” Clint whispers and leans down, then kisses his lips softly.


	4. Cinema Crush part 1 - Clint Barton X Pietro Maximoff

Clint would always go and catch a movie over at their local theatre, this week was Harry Potter week, before Harry Potter Deathly Hollows part 2 comes out, and Clint was really excited for it. As he bought his tickets, and stood waiting outside for Bucky, he plays with his phone for a while, he sighs, the movie is starting in about 30 minutes, and yet Bucky cannot be reached. He continues to dial Bucky.

“Come on Bucks, Where the fuck is you?” Clint whines, as it keeps going to voicemail.

“Hey Nat, I have two tickets to Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, would you want to watch it with me? Bucky bailed on me.” Clint say, the moment Natasha answers the phone.

“Sorry buddy, I have something on with Wanda today. How about Sam? He’s a Harry Potter fan too.” Natasha replied him.

“Sam has aviation class today, with James. Tony is out with Steve. I guess I’ll just watch it alone.” Clint sighs as he hangs up the phone.

Clint walks in to the theatre hall, he drops by the confectionary shop, he got himself a cup of cola and a bucket of popcorn, he too grabs a bag of gummy bear. He smiles at the usual kid who got his order, Pietro.

“Hey Pi. Thanks. Can I also maybe get a regular popcorn instead of large.” Clint said, as he hands Pietro 10 bucks.

“You alone today Clint?” Pietro asked.

“Yeah, Bucky stood me up, and it’s Harry Potter week, honestly, how could he just have stood me up on Harry Potter. Whichever girl he’s banging should be worth it, because it’s Harry Potter.” Clint complains

“Hey if it makes you feel any better, I’m ending my shift soon, how about I join you? I mean, I have no plans at all this evening, since Wanda is out with Natasha.” Pietro offered.

“Alright, sure thing, here’s my spare ticket, I’ll see you inside alright.” Clint said, as he passed his spare ticket to Pietro. Pietro just nods and takes it.  
As the movie started, Pietro slips into the seat next to Clint, he smiles at Clint, and they watched the movie in silence, as the movie ended, the walked out of the theatre, talking about the movie. Pietro was grinning ear to ear, he was excited, as that was the first Harry Potter movie he had ever watched.

“Alright Clint, that was sick, that was like the most amazing movie I had ever watched. Honestly, it’s my first-time watching Harry Potter, and damn, Harry is fine and Ron was just so hilarious. Also is it just me or Draco Malfoy seems like he’s gay for Harry?” Pietro asked as they stood outside of the cinema.

“Alright, first thing first, how could it be your first ever Harry Potter movie! Where have you been living, under a rock?” Clint teased, only for Pietro to shrug his shoulders.

“I mean I’ve watched way too many movies, but honestly that was really an amazing movie, I should watch from the first one though.” Pietro said, as he rests against the handle bars, of the bicycles that was parked outside.

“Alright, I’m bringing you to the next Harry Potter movie. And we will start from the first one.” Clint offered.

“Hold up, I have all the series at home, how bout tonight, we watch it over at my place, plus we don’t have school tomorrow, how about that?” Clint offered.

“Sure thing. I’ll just tell my mum that I’ll be over at your place tonight.” Pietro said, as he slides his phone out of his pocket, and texted his mum.

“All right, let’s go, she said okay.” Pietro replies as he locks his phone and slides it back into his pocket. Clint just links his arms around Pietro’s, as they walked to Subway and grabs some dinner, before heading off to Clint’s apartment.

They had spend the whole evening, watching Harry Potter, from the first one till Deathly Hollows part 1, they had lay together on the couch, for hours, snacking on cookies and popcorns, they had their toilet breaks, and by the time they finish it all, it was about 5 am, Pietro yawns and stretched his sore muscles, Clint was fast asleep next to him, as he switch off the tv, he shakes Clint awake.

“Clint, it’s late, time to get to your own bed.” Pietro whispers.

“No, I’m tired. Leave me be.” Clint groans.

“Alright big guy, let me help you.” Pietro says, as he slides his arms under Clint’s shoulders, and carries him to his own bedroom. As he lays Clint in his bed, and tucks him in, He brushes Clint’s messy blonde hair back, and kisses his forehead.   
No one knows this but, Pietro has been having a huge crush on Clint, ever since Clint been coming over to the theatre, 6 months back. He first saw Clint when he was rearranging the snacks at the confectionary bar, when Natasha was there with Clint, and they ordered their snacks. Pietro remembers the sweet smile Clint had, as he was teasing Natasha. Since then Clint was there twice a week, sometimes watching a movie twice, Clint would always be there either with Natasha or Bucky, there were days he was with Tony and Steve. As Pietro watches Clint sleeps, he smiles, one day he will for sure ask Clint out, but for now, it’s better to enjoy the simple moments.


	5. Cinema Crush part 2 - Clint Barton X Pietro Maximoff

The next month itself, Clint rarely came to watch any movies, even when Harry Potter Deathly Hollows part 2 came out, he didn’t came to watch, did Pietro ruined it or something, even in school, it seems like Pietro doesn’t even bumps into Clint, and when he did, they only smiled at each other or just exchanged a simple hello and goodbye. Pietro sighs as he gathers the trash and went out back to throw it, as he got back inside, Wanda was leaning by the counter, giving him a little wave, as he walks into his counter.

“What’s up Wands? I’m ending late tonight.” Pietro sighs, as he looks at his twin sister.

“I’m just here, catching a movie with Nat, also I want to check up on you, you’ve been really moody this past few weeks, it’s really worrying me.” Wanda said, as she held onto her twin’s hands.

“I’m fine, sis.” Pietro said, trying to reassure her.

“I’m your twin, I know something is bothering you, and it sucks alright. Please tell me.” Wanda said as she squeezes his hands.

“Is just, you know the sandy blonde guy, the one which is best friends with your Natasha, Clint?” Pietro asked, Wanda just nods at him.

“So, I have a huge crush on him, like for 6 months plus now, and he would always be here sometimes two times a week, but this month, he’s rarely here, and I missed his face, even in school, I can barely see his face. And I really missed him so fucking much, like last month, I joined him watching a Harry Potter film and I’m like, I’m not into this kind of movies and shit, but being next to him, in that very seat, and at his place, makes me enjoy the movie, even if I don’t understand, but seeing him trying to explain the characters, the story line, and every single spell, really made me fall for him even more, God! I’m so deep right now, I’m just stupidly in love with a guy that won’t ever love me back.” Pietro sighs, as he rests his head in his palms.

“Look Brother, listen to me, it’s not your fault honestly, Clint is a nice and lovable guy, he’s friendly and stuff, if I wasn’t chasing his best friend, I would have wanted him, but well I’m just not into guys for now. How about you text him or something, or maybe call him, if you missed him so much.” Wanda comforts him.

“If I had his number, wouldn’t I be doing that now? Instead of whining at you.” Pietro groans.

“Poor thing, alright I’m gonna get his number from Natasha, alright my movie is starting soon, I got to go, and I’ll see you after work alright, and I love you.” Wanda said, as she leans over the counter, kissing his cheeks, Pietro just smiles at her, as he watched her leave, as she reaches the corner, she slides her phone out of her pocket.

“Did you hear that, you fucked up asshole! He likes you so much, so make that fucking move, before I have to fucking slice your throat, break my brother’s heart, I’m breaking your neck.” Wanda warns over the phone.

“Loud and clear, my future sister -in – law. I’m sorry alright I was being a dick, I thought he was uncomfortable with me, as he didn’t stay over that night dude, I woke up alone in my room, with a note saying, sorry I had to rush off. Sister got in trouble.” Clint sighs over the phone.

“Oh yeah I forgot, I was drunk that night, and I was with Natasha, and I didn’t tell my mum I was going out with Nat, and Pietro had to sneak my drunk self me and took care of me the whole day, sorry though.” Wanda apologizes.

“Nah it’s alright, at least he ain’t lying to me, that’s good. Alright I’ll drop by tonight. What time will you both be home tonight?” Clint asked.

“My movie finishes by 10, so he should end by then, we gonna grab late dinner, and then head home, around 11 pm? Parents are away for now, so we could sneak you in alright. Just promise to keep it quiet tonight, Nat is a light sleeper.” Wanda replies, as she walks to the cinema hall.

“Sure, things Wands, I’ll see you later.” Clint said, before hanging up.

As Pietro walks home with Nat and Wanda, since Nat was sleeping over tonight, as they reached their home, Clint was sitting on their steps, blowing in to his hands, rubbing it together. Pietro was confused but yet happy to see Clint, as Wanda and Nat said hi to him and walks into their house, Pietro sat next to Clint.

“Hey how long have you been waiting? It’s really cold out here.” Pietro asked as he took Clint’s hand in his, blowing it lightly, rubbing it slightly.

“About half and hour now? Yeah, I’m shivering.” Clint replied, as he lays his head on Pietro’s shoulder.

“Want to go inside? I’ll make you something warm, have you had dinner?” Pietro asked, as he stood up, pulling Clint with him, Clint just nods.

As they got inside, Pietro heads to the kitchen, and made a cup of hot chocolate for Clint, Clint was seated at their living room, when Pietro hands him the drink, Clint thank him, and sips it, Pietro took off his jacket, and he took a seat next to Clint.

“So, what brings you here?” Pietro asked, as he looks at Clint.

“Wanted to see you, I’m sorry for not being there for a month, I had a lot of things on my mind though, but it’s not your fault, I’m just dumb and stuff.” Clint explains as he held the mug closer to him.

“It’s okay Clint, I’m alright, you have your own things to handle, while I had my own fair share of things to do.” Pietro said, as he shrugs his shoulders.

“I have something to talk to you about.” Clint said, as he puts his drinks down.

“Alright, I’m all ears, so what’s up?” Pietro asked, as he lays his head on Clint’s shoulders.

“I’m better at showing it, rather than say it.” Clint said, as he turns and looks at Pietro. Pietro raised his eyebrows, in confusion, as he sat up and looks at Clint. Clint let out a breathe, and cups Pietro face, he leans down, and placed a soft kiss on Pietro’s lips, it took Pietro awhile to respond, soon Pietro’s fingers were in Clint’s sandy blonde hair, while Pietro was under him on the couch, Clint was in between his legs, as he cups Pietro’s face, the other hand on his side, Pietro’s hands were in his hair, and one on his butt, squeezing it lightly, earning a low moan from Clint.

“What did I say about minimal noise!” Wanda said, as she stood behind the couch, with her hands around her waist. Both boys pull apart and blushed.

“I’m sorry Wands, we’ll be quite okay.” Clint said, as he rubs the back of his neck, while he smiles awkwardly to Wanda. Wanda smiles at him then walks back up to her room.

As both boys sat up, Clint laying his head on to Pietro’s shoulders, Pietro kisses his messy hair, they intertwine their fingers, as they sat there, enjoying their quiet silence, and warmth radiating from sitting so close to each other. Pietro lift their interlaced fingers and kissing them lightly.

“So, do you want to watch Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows part 2, like tomorrow?” Pietro asked.

“Sure, thing babe, it would be our first official date.” Clint said as he looks up to Pietro.

“Alright my love.” Pietro replies, as he leans down and kisses his lips.


	6. The Bet - Clint Barton X Pietro Maximoff

****

Natasha had bet that Clint won’t dare to ask Pietro Maximoff out till end of Friday, and here they are on Friday evening, eating ice cream in Clint’s apartment. His adoptive parents were away for the weekend, so Natasha could sleep over. Their bet was, Clint had one week, to ask Pietro, their high school quarterback out by this Friday game, or he had to spend the weekend doing girly stuff with Natasha, like facial, pedicure, manicure and shopping too.

“ I swear to God! I know he likes me too, but why was he so cold to me?” Clint sighs, as he took a mouthful of ice cream.

“Maybe the fact that, while stalking him, you had to flirt with Bucky? like directly in front of him, so not cool Barton.” Natasha said, as she settles herself in the couch.

“Just tell him, in his face, like hey I like you, date me please.” Thor said, as he walks out from the kitchen, holding 3 cups of hot cocoa.

“Or you could just place a sign on your back, I’m willing to bend over backwards for you, Pi” Natasha teased.

“Very funny guys, ha ha. You both are my best friends and yet you’re not helping!” Clint whines, as he slaps Natasha’s legs away from him.

“Enough being moody and shit, we came here to have a girl’s night, so please, keep your moody self in your ass, and help me here with my facial mask and obviously my nails, my darlings.” Natasha said, as she throws her head back on the head rest, holding out her fingers out, both boys sighs and starts helping her.

The next morning, Clint woke up next to Natasha on his bed, as she hugs him around his waist, her head on his chest. Thor had slept on the floor with Loki who had came at such a late timing, being the reason that he was at the game after party, Clint had made the weirdest friend ever, Natasha Romanov ; the Russian transfer student who is like the hottest girl in school that everyone just wants to feel, Loki ; the weird overly dramatic kid from Sweden who doesn’t looks like Thor at all, he always said he was adopted. And Thor; Loki’s older brother, big guy in the football team, very nice, very sweet, very understanding, and you might ask why was he there and not at the game last night, he fucked up his shoulders during the last game, he was benched for now. All three of them knew how much Clint likes Pietro, the transfer student from Sokovia, and he climbs up the school system pretty fast, and within a year, he’s like the most popular kid and quarterback of the football team, while Wanda, his twin was just a quiet girl in school.

Loki was the next one to wake up, he sat up and stretch his sore muscle, he stood up and walks over to Clint’s bed, Clint smiles at him. “Good Morning my dear, I’m gonna go ahead make us some coffee and then hit the showers, we have a long day ahead, don’t we?” Loki said as he kisses the top of Clint’s forehead. Clint just nod, Loki just grabs the towel which was hanging at the back of the door.

That afternoon they decided to hang at the mall, they grabbed coffee over at Starbucks, and walked around the mall, zooming in and out of shops, more like Loki and Natasha are zooming in and out, while Clint was hanging outside every shop with Thor. They talked about school, their crushes, and football and stuff. Thor had his hands around Clint’s broad shoulders, as they were talking, when Clint had seen the familiar silver haired boy, walking across of them with his sister. Clint just pretends not to notice when Wanda waved at him, till the girl had come in front of him and pulls him into a hug.

“Clint! Didn’t know you would be here today; didn’t you have like a best friend thing today with Natasha.” Wanda asked as she pulls away from Clint.

“Well she’s inside now with Loki, so yeah. What about you Wands, what’s up?” Clint asked as he smiles to her and Pietro.

“Well the usual, shopping and stuff, also Pi asked me if you were at the game yesterday, when he didn’t see you at all. Not even at the after party.” Wanda said, as Pietro jabs her side.

“Come on Wanda, how could you man? So not cool.” Pietro said, as his face blushed a little.

“It’s not like I don’t want to be there for yesterday game, Natasha needed me, so I was there for her.” Clint replied, as he shrugs his shoulders.

“Well Natasha wasn’t the only one who needed you alright, Thor too had to bail on the team. Hey there Twins.” Loki said as he walks out from the shop with another shopping bag.

So now all five of them decided to hang out together, as they walked around the mall, Thor’s hands had shifted from his shoulders, to around Clint’s waist. Clint was so oblivious to the fact that Pietro had jealousy written all over his face, and Thor was always just smiling over at Pietro, or he would squeeze Clint’s side, grinning down at the smaller boy, he would sometimes thread his fingers in Clint’s sandy blonde hair. As they sat next to each other during lunch, Thor even purposely feeds Clint who was busy talking to Wanda and Natasha. Thor swears, he could actually see Pietro face turns green from jealousy. As they said their goodbyes, while Thor and Clint walk away, Thor purposely puts his hands-on Clint’s ass, squeezing it a little, Clint just laughs and smacks his arm.

As Monday morning came, Clint was at his locker, when he felt someone pulling his arm away, he looks up at Pietro was dragging him half way through school, he had dragged him to the boy’s locker room, he puts Clint down on the bench, and he starts pacing around the room.

“Hey Pi, you alright?” Clint asked as he looks at Pietro pacing around.

“I’m just. I need to know, what’s up with you and Thor really, and you with Loki and Bucky. like the whole week they been flirting with you, and always being touchy with you whenever I’m there. Clint, be honest with me, are you dating anyone?” Pietro asked, as he stood in front of Clint, threading his fingers in his silver messy hair.

“Hey, hey, look at me, Thor and Loki are my best friend, and Bucky is my chemistry partner, they’re like that honestly, and no I’m not dating anyone at all.” Clint replies as he stood up, placing his hands around Pietro arms.

“Alright that’s good to hear.” Pietro breathes out.

“So, are we cool now? Or is there something else you want to say, cos we might have to miss first period.” Clint asked as he smiles to Pietro. Pietro looks at him, biting his lips softly, he had to do this or he might lose Clint.

Pietro just pushes Clint up against the locker, kissing him hard on his lips, as he cups Clint’s face, it took Clint awhile to kiss back, but he did, it was hot and messy and rough but yet both boys never pulls apart, Clint’s fingers were in his messy silver hair, while Pietro had his hands one on his ass and the other around his neck. As they pull apart to breathe, resting their forehead against each other.

“Now we’re cool, cos now you’re mine. I don’t like how others are looking at you or flirting with you. “Pietro breathes out.

“Wait, so we’re dating now?” Clint asked, as he looks at Pietro confused.

“Wait, why? Don’t you want me?” Pietro asked, as he pulls away from Clint.

“No, not that, I like you a lot, and I want you a lot, but Pi! You should have told me last week, or I wouldn’t have to go through the whole girly weekends with Natasha.” Clint sighs.

“ I’m sorry, I thought you knew I liked you for like months now, since I told Thor about it, and I’ve been trying to get your attention but it seems like it’s not working, also I was like jealous for the past week, everyone is like being touchy with you and flirting with you. I know I just had to do something.” Pietro said, as he rubs the back of his neck, looking at his feet’s.

“Hey now, everything’s okay hunny, look at me. Now you have me and I have you. Things gonna work out just fine, trust me alright. Let’s go, first period starting soon.” Clint reassures him, as he cups Pietro’s face, kissing his lips softly, he then intertwines their fingers, and walks out of the locker room, only to be greeted by Natasha, Wanda and Thor.

“Finally! I was tired of you dragging your depress self around the house.” Wanda said, as she slings her arms around her twin’s shoulders.

“I guess our plans finally works huh?” Natasha said as she jabs Thor.

“It finally did, I got tired of both of them whining at me, how much they liked each other and not chasing each other.” Thor chuckles.

“If you ever hurt him, Hunny trust me, I will kill you.” Natasha said, as she stood in front of Pietro.

“And if you break my brother’s heart, I’m breaking something of yours. Trust me.” Wanda warns as she looks at Clint. Both boys just chuckle nervously and nods, the whole groups now walk to their class.

“I’ll see you later at lunch alright.” Pietro says, as he kisses Clint’s lips softly.

“Sure thing, see you later babe.” Clint replies, as he grins to Pietro, before Natasha had put him in a head lock and drags him into class, earning chuckles from the rest.


	7. I Need You - Clint Barton X Bucky Barnes

Bucky had been on the compound for a year now, ever since he came back after the snap, everything changes for him. He and Sam had decided to stay over at the compound, they worked as a team to fight against crimes in New York. Clint would join them too. It has been a year since Natasha and Tony left them, they were still sad about it, yet they have to move on. Funny how everyone came back, except Clint’s family, that broke his heart.

It was Natasha death anniversary, Clint had been acting weird the week before, a bit too distant, and his mind out of it during missions. Bucky really loves Clint, and he tries to be there always, it’s just that, he just got back from his 2 days mission in Afghanistan, and he was tired and exhausted, he walks into the compound, it was quiet. He sighs and walks into the common room, it was empty, he went to the kitchen, Steve was there with Bruce, discussing about what to make for dinner, he smiles at them, and continue with his search. He walks into the gym to find Rhodey and Sam in it, he said goodbye and continue to roam the compound, he walks to the archery range, only for Wanda to be there with Peter, he smiles at them and left. He threads his fingers in his messy hair.

He walks up to his room, he walks into his bedroom, it was in complete darkness, he switches on the light, and he saw Clint sleeping on his bed, hugging one of Natasha’s sweater. His eyes were swollen and puffy, he was still in the t shirt that he slept in 2 days ago when Bucky had to leave on mission. Bucky noticed that Clint didn’t have his hearing aids on. He walks closer to the bed, and sat next to Clint, he places his hands-on Clint’s shoulder, shaking him lightly. Clint yawns and rubs his eyes; he smiles to Bucky.

“Hey your home, hold up let me get my hearing aid.” Clint said, as he tries to grab his hearing aid on the table next to his bed, only for Bucky to pulls his hands away, he smiles at Clint, as much as Clint is good at lip reading, Bucky still prefers to do sign language.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to put it on. How are you feeling, my love?” Bucky sign, as he mouthed the words at Clint.

“I’m okay right now, since You’re back, how did the mission go?” Clint replied.

“Mission was okay, I missed you.” Bucky signs, as he looks at Clint with a reassuring smile.

“I missed you too love.” Clint replies, as he places his hand on top of Bucky’s lap.

“How are you holding up hunny? I know it has been a year now, and everyone missed her, especially you.” Bucky signs, then cups Clint’s face.

“I can continue to miss her every single day, but I can never bring her back, she’s in a nice place, with Tony, they for sure will annoy each other in heaven. “Clint replies, as he rubs his thumbs against Bucky’s soft hands.

“Whatever happens, I’m here for you, I can’t be like Nat, but I’m here for you, as your lover, your partner in crime.” Bucky mouths as he tries to comfort Clint.

“I know you are hunny, I appreciate you my love.” Clint said, as he cups Bucky’s face, kissing his lips softly. As they lean their forehead against each other, both smiling at each other.

“Shall I make you something to eat? I was gone for 2 days; you must have been starving right hunny.” Bucky asked, Clint just nods.

“Alright, go ahead and shower, food will be ready soon alright.” Bucky replies, as he got up and pulls Clint along with him, he pushes Clint into the shower, while he went to the kitchen to make something simple for Clint.

As Bucky starts cooking at the stove, two arms hug him from his back, resting his arms on his waist, Bucky turns and smiles, Clint was wearing his old sweatshirt that was too big on him, with the sleeves hanging down his arms, Bucky kisses his forehead, and Clint grins up to him. That was perfect, who knew two broken souls could love each other.


	8. I Love You - Clint Barton X Pietro Maximoff

Pietro walks into the compound, he was angry, he was pissed but most important he was really worried for Clint, Pietro runs his fingers in his messy grey hair, he walked into the common room, Clint wasn’t there, he walks into the kitchen, Clint wasn’t even there. He sighs and he walks to the gym, Clint wasn’t even there, he searched the entire compound, even the archery range near the backyard, the swimming pool, and even his bedroom. Pietro sighs and ruffles his hair in frustration, where the fuck was Clint at.

Pietro hangs his head low and drags his feet to his own room, he opens his bedroom door, and drags himself to his bed, but someone else was there, sitting cross legged on his bed. Pietro smiles as he sees the messy haired guy he has been looking for. Pietro threads his fingers in his hair and sighs.

“Clint, can we talk? Like I know it was my fault, honestly. I was being over protective. I shouldn’t have done that; I shouldn’t have blamed you for this. I shouldn’t have shouted at you. I know you were doing your job, and I got in between of it. We’re supposed to work as a team, I know I fucked things up.” Pietro said, Clint was still seated there on his bed, reading a comic, with his head hangs low.

“Alright, what should I do for you to forgive me, hunny please, talk to me. I know I was dumb, I was naïve, I shouldn’t have raised my voice, I’m just really sorry. Hunny please, don’t give me the cold treatment. Please don’t.” Pietro begs, as he took a step closer to the bed.

“Clint Baby, I will do anything for you to talk to me again, please hunny. Just please talk to me. It kills me that you’re not talking to me. Hunny please.” Pietro steps in front of Clint’s view. Clint looks up and was surprise to see him.

“Hey there baby! Did you just reach home? Hold up, Sorry, I didn’t use my hearing aids, as I wanted to finish up this comic.” Clint said, as he puts on his hearing aids. Pietro sighs and rolls his eyes back.

“I should have known you were not wearing your hearing aids, when I came in. How dumb can I be? God! I wasted my breath honestly.” Pietro sighs as he took a seat on the bed, next to Clint.

“Hunny whatever you said, it doesn’t matter right now. To me I’m happy to be here with you, also if it’s about the mission just now, yes, I was pissed, you know me so well I can do my job just fine. But honestly, I know you’re over protective of me, I’m lucky you’re my partner, on the field and off it. Also please tell Wanda to stop fucking up my brain, I had enough of Loki in it, I don’t need your twin sister to be in it, especially when we’re in the mood. Honestly, she scares the shit out of me.” Clint said, as he squeezes Pietro lap, giving him a reassuring smile.

“I know, I know, I’ll talk to her about it, well I hate that she’s fucking up the mind of the guy I’m fucking.” Pietro sighs, as he rests his hands-on top of Clint.

“Hey language young men.” Clint teased him.

“Yeah yeah whatever old man. Come on let’s go grab something to eat. I’m starving.” Pietro said, as he slaps Clint’s hands away, and stood up.

“Fine! You’re cooking tonight!” Clint said, as he grabs Pietro’s arm and pull himself up.

“Alright, anything for my old man!” Pietro teased, as they walked out from his bedroom, holding hands, and head off to the kitchen for dinner.


	9. Captain Oblivious - Clint Barton X Pietro Maximoff

Pietro and Clint has been best friends like forever, Clint was the Captain of the Archery club, while Pietro was the Captain of the Track team. Clint was sitting on the bleachers, as he watched Pietro doing his runs, Clint smiles as Pietro runs past him, waving a little to Clint. Clint likes Pietro a lot, and he would do anything for Pietro.

“Are you done checking out my brother’s ass?” Wanda said as she took a seat next to Clint.

“Since when am I checking his ass?” Clint said as he took out his sun glasses.

“Since Summer!” Natasha said, as she sits up, after lying down on Clint’s lap.

“Natasha! You’re supposed to be on my side, aren’t you my best friend.” Clint said as he slaps her knees.

“ i am your best friend but boy I’m tired of you pinning for him, for months now, please make your move, or someone else gonna.” Natasha said, as she points to the group of cheerleaders crowding around Pietro.

“Well I can’t, what if he doesn’t likes me like that? You know, he always had girlfriends, you’re his sister Wanda, you should know what he wants.” Clint said, as he looks to Wanda.

“Oh hunny, i know what he likes and what he wants, but I’m not going to tell you anything.” Wanda said as she winks to Clint.

“Come on, you too. You call me your best friend but you are hiding shit from me!” Clint whines as he gets up and face them.

“Tell me what he likes or who he likes, i want to know, like god! I need to know if he likes me that way! Like do i have a chance with him?” Clint whines.

“A chance with who, hunny?” Pietro asked as he climbs up the bleachers. Clint turns and blushed, he rubs the back of his neck.

“With yourself, Brother.” Wanda teased as both of the girls starts to giggle.

“Well Hunny, you will always have a chance with me.” Pietro said as he slings his arms around Clint’s shoulders. Kissing his cheeks to.

“You both are so cute, why won’t you just date each other.” Natasha said, as she looks at them.

“Well ain’t my fault, Clint’s just oblivious and dumb, but i still love him for that.” Pietro said, as he shrugs his shoulders.

“Wait what? You love me! For how long?” Clint asked, looking at Pietro confused.

“Let’s say ever since i went off for summer vacation, I’ve missed you so much and we wrote and video called each other everyday, Hunny! I wrote to you every single day, why the fuck would i write when we could text! Clint, you’re deaf and still dumb! God you’re so cute!” Pietro said as he cups Clint’s face.

“Am i That oblivious?” Clint asked as he turns to the girls, both girls giggled.

“You’re very Oblivious hunny. I love you.” Pietro said, as he smiles to Clint. Kissing his forehead.


	10. Mr and Mrs Barton - Clintasha

Everyone in SHIELD knows the famous tag team, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov, but nobody knows they were secretly married, they were always all serious and business like, Clint do joke around half the time, but Natasha rarely does that. But no one would believe that they were married, Natasha has a simple arrow necklace that she wears most of the time, Clint has a tattoo of the black widow on his wrist, with Natasha initials.

Both of them now works under Avengers, staying in the same compound half the time, they still were the same tag team, even when sometimes they were separated on missions, but even if they were on the compound on their off days, they never shared much affection to each other, maybe the once in   joking around, to the cuddling on the couch during movie session, honestly Natasha is not the kind who shows affections.

 

 As they fought against Hydra today, somehow Clint got compromised, they took him, and Natasha wasn’t happy about it, she was pacing in the meeting board room, murmuring in Russian, Bucky who was seated near her, just looks at her worriedly, he knew that Natasha and Clint were married, he found out about it when Natasha slips it out while ranting in Russian when Bucky was in her room, and Bucky promised not to tell anyone, not even Steve or Sam. Bucky stood up, walks to her, and stops her, holding both of her arms, looking at her reassuringly.

 

“They won’t hurt him, trust me Nat, they know they’re messing with the wrong women.” Bucky reassures her in Russian, not wanting the rest to know what they were talking about.

 

“But what if they do hurt him? I just can’t live with the fact if they even touch a single strand of his hair, it broke me when Loki took control of his mind, I can’t fight my husband again.” Natasha replies with a sigh, in Russian. Bucky pulls her into a hug and rubs her back, reassuring her.

 

Tony walks into the room, seeing the Russian assassins hugging, he walks to them, rubbing the back of Natasha’s back, trying to soothe her, Natasha rarely shows any emotions at all, but to see her breakdown in Bucky’s arm, it broke Tony’s heart, Natasha wasn’t close to him but yet they do tease each other and had each other back. Tony promised to help find Clint. He starts calling all the Avengers in, to discuss the strategy, while SHIELD tries to track Clint. Natasha was an emotional mess, she sat next to Bucky, holding his hands under the table, resting her aching head on his shoulders.

“I don’t care how many sleepless nights we have to go through, how many agents we have to fight. Our main priority is Barton’s safety, all of you copy me?” Steve said, as he dismissed the team.

 

“Nat, trust me. We will find him. We will get him back. For now, you should rest. We will update you once the location has been found. It’s Barton, trust him, he will be okay.” Steve reassures her.

 

“If they touch a single stand of hair on him, I swear I will kill. I’m going back to my room to shower first. I’ll be here again, to help with the search. He’s my partner. I have to find him.” Natasha replied as she got up from her chair, and walks out of the meeting room.

 

After she was done with her shower, she wore one of Clint’s sweatshirt, she lays in bed for now, wanting to take a nap, she was really exhausted from the meltdown and the fight. A few hours later she woke up the alarm blaring, she sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes and stretching her aching body, suddenly Bucky barged into her room, asking her to suit up, they got Clint’s location. So, she suits up, and prepare herself.

 

As they reached the location, Tony and Steve went in first, while she was right behind them, she was determined to save her husband, and she will do it at any cost, even risking her life. As they barge into the room where Clint was kept, Natasha was furious, Clint’s face was covered in bruises, and he was barely breathing. She shot the nearest agent, she puts the next one in a chokehold, she was so angry, that she personally fought most of them, one was in between her thighs, where she did her signature move, jumping on them then slamming them down. She broke some noses, dislocated some jaws, twisted some arms, and may break some bones. As she got closer to Clint, she kneels down, cupping his face, examining his face.

 

“God!  What the fuck happens to your face?” Natasha asked as she looks at him.

 

“Well they tried to get information from me. But am I still handsome though?” Clint jokes, as he tries to straighten himself, he winced at little.

 

“Hunny, you still look handsome to me. They will pay for this; do they know who you are.” Natasha said angrily.

 

“Well I did warn them that my wife is crazy. But they took it lightly, also babe, you literally beat them up with your bare hands, look at the mess.” Clint said, as he points to the human mess on the ground. Natasha just blushed and rubs the back of her neck.

 

“Did I ever tell you that, you look fucking hot when you strangle someone with your thighs.” Clint flirts with her, as he tries to stand up, she helps him up, placing an arm on his hips, while slinging his arms around her shoulders.

 

As they stepped out of the room, Hydra agents surround them, and one of them suddenly grabs Clint by his shoulders and pulls him away. Alright Natasha was now pissed, she growls at them, and cracks her knuckle.

 

“How many times should I repeat myself? If you touch a single strand of my husband’s hair, I’ll kill you personally.” Natasha growls, as she starts shooting them with her gun. She was really pissed. Clint was too weak to fight. The whole place goes quiet, only for Clint heavily breathing, Bucky came to their rescue, he then carries Clint over his shoulders, and brought them back to the Quinjet. The whole trip back was silent, they knew enough of Clint and Natasha relationship status, and they rather pretend not to know at all.

 


End file.
